


Long Distance Sex

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Sex

The first time Rachel called her for phone sex Sarah hangs up. The second time she considers it, then rings off, refusing to admit she's very tempted to do it. The third time she actually does go through with it, hating herself for enjoying hearing the noises Rachel makes as she plays. She knows this is wrong. It always was. It's still enticing. 

The fourth time she has phone sex with Rachel she actually forces the girl to beg. Rachel all but sobs down the phone, begging into the empty apartment so loudly that she could hear it echo down the phone. Rachel is panting by the time she allows her to touch herself and smirks, teasing her roughly. 

"Say it..."

Rachel mewls and all but writhes on the other end of the phone. 

"Please... please fuck me."

Sarah smirks, mouthing 'loser' at the phone before she lets the girl get herself off.


End file.
